One Of The Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tommy meets Jocu and his brothers. How will it go? Written by guestsurprise per request of Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu and his brothers belong to guestsurprise. Tommy and Macy belong to Redbat132. :)**

* * *

 **One Of The Family**

"Tommy, you're getting ready for a great adventure! You're going to meet some great friends of the family," Sage smiled, now leading Tommy to his room.

"Who are they?" Tommy asked.

"If we told you, you would never believe us. Let's just say, they are one of a kind," Macy giggled. And with those words, Sage closed his eyes and whispered in his mind.

"Jocu? Are you there?" He asked.

"I'm always here, Sage…," came a gentle reply. Sage smiled to himself and then continued.

"I have a friend here. His name is Tommy! I think of him as my little brother and he's also Macy's little brother too! We want him to meet you and your brothers," Sage said.

"Consider it done. Get ready for an adventure," came Jocu's friendly response. But within a second, they were whisked away to the realm and soon they were all standing in the garden.

"What on Earth?! Where are we?!" Tommy said in surprise, now looking around in pure confusion.

"Our home, little one," came an amused response. Tommy turned and let out a sincere yelp as he saw Jocu and his brothers.

"Take it easy, kid! We don't bite…much," Vivo teased, now wagging his tails.

"Tommy, this is Jocu and his brothers! They're the tickle monster princes!" Macy explained.

"Tickle what?!" Tommy asked. "How is that possible?!"

"Tickle monster princes, kid. And anything is possible with magic! Now what's your name?" Vivo smiled, now getting in a playful stance.

"We do want to meet you, little one," Jovi smiled, now moving his hair from his face.

"I'm Tommy. I'm part of the Mystery Crusaders! We discover all kinds of mystery things and we're one of the best teams out there!" Tommy stated proudly. "This is amazing! You all are real! Real tickle monsters!"

"Well, well…a little detective," Jest smiled.

"Interesting. Maybe you can tell us more about yourself as we get acquainted," Jocu smiled, now coming forward and kneeling down. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Prince Jocu and these are my brothers."

And with that, every brother told Tommy who they were. But Tommy was marveling at their large size and four arms.

"Wow! So you guys are more like magic beings rather than aliens?!" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Amio smiled, now coming forward and nuzzling his neck. Tommy immediately backed up and that made Amio chuckle. "You're ticklish."

"And that is perfect news for us," Blithe smirked.

Tommy began backing up as the brothers all got in playful stances with Jocu in the front. "You have two options, kiddo. You can run left or right." Jocu smirked.

"Wait, what?!" Tommy gasped.

"Tommy, run for it!" Sage laughed, now gently pushing him to run. Tommy took off running with the brothers after him!

"No! No, stay back!" Tommy laughed, now seeing three of them jump in front of him and wiggle their fingers.

"Grab him, brothers!" Vivo chuckled, now pinning Tommy down and getting his neck!

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tommy belted out.

"I've got his stomach!" Jocu smirked, now going to town on his stomach.

"And I've got his feet!" Blithe chirped, now taking off his shoes and socks and tickling his feet!

"NO! NOT THE FEET! NOT THE FEET! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tommy laughed, now shaking his head.

"Oh we are just getting warmed up, little one. Get his abs!" Jest ordered, now scratching his abs and up and down his chest as his hand snaked under his shirt.

"And I've got his shoulder blades," Jovi chuckled, now reaching and tickling behind Tommy and getting his shoulder blades!

"I've got his knees!" Jape said, now squeezing them playfully.

"And I've got his ears," Amio smiled warmly.

Soon Tommy was squealing hard in glee as the brothers tickled him continuously. They were having a wonderful time with him; it was always wonderful to meet new children.

Seeing Tommy begin to cough, Jocu held a hand up and his brothers stopped. He then knelt down and nipped Tommy's neck.

"Are you alright, young one?" Jocu asked. But his eyes widened as Tommy shot to his feet and pounced on Jocu!

"That was awesome! You guys are so cool! Tickle monsters that make the entire world happy! I love it!" Tommy said, now tickling Jocu's abs. Jocu threw his head back and began to laugh. He let the young boy do it since they did tickle him first. Tommy then looked at the brothers and each of them laid down and allowed him to get his ticklish and fun payback. Sage and Macy could only smile.

"Tommy seems to really enjoy them." Sage grinned.

"What's not to love? They are here to make our lives better and they always do." Macy smiled.

Soon, Tommy's laughter was ringing through the trees once more as the brothers began to playfully capture him. The brothers once more succeeded in making a young child's day worth while!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Steelcode!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
